The present invention relates to compositions of matter that can be incorporated into various aqueous solutions rendering the resulting solution either acidic or basic depending on the initial solution composition.
It has been long accepted scientific fact that, based upon laws of thermodynamics, the internal energy of a closed system is stable when the two different charge-types, i.e. moles of positively charged cations (+) and moles of negatively charged anions (−), are stoichiometrically charge-balanced; yielding a stable charge neutral aqueous solution. It has been widely held that electrostatic charge types in a neutral solution will necessarily have positive electrostatic charges (+) balanced by an equal number of negative (−) electrostatic charges. However, studies conducted on aqueous acidic solutions indicate that various solutions may process an excess of acid proton ions.
This phenomenon supports the conclusion that water molecules are effective in stabilizing unbalanced charges present in solution. It is believed that water molecules present in an aqueous solution stabilize any unbalanced charges and yield a charge balanced solution. The results conform to the laws of thermodynamics and point to the presence of a new type of charge balancing nucleophile composed of lone pair electrons of water molecules.
While the presence of unbalanced charges has been hypothesized, various species of water molecules can exist in transient states. It is believed that stable forms of complex water molecules would have desirable characteristics and properties if these could be identified and produced. Thus, it would be desirable to produce a stable electrolyte material that could be employed independently or used in a solution material.